<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than we Bargained For by Zillidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674193">More Than we Bargained For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan'>Zillidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Secrets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Combat, Final Battle, Old Gods, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the group finally meets back up, its time to find out what was really hiding beneath Gilneas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Secrets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861570</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than we Bargained For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The compounds winding caves sent Nolan and Vora, as well as Ave and Alea through many twists and turns, yet for both, there was an alarming lack of foes to fight. As each pair moved on they got more and more paranoid at finding enemies. Vora moved ahead of Nolan, lighting the way with her hammer. Just as they reached a fork, something felt off. She stopped Nolan, hearing footsteps from one of the forks. She motioned him into the passage and mouthed to him to ready his weapons. The footsteps grew louder and louder until right at that moment she jumped out and pulled her hammer back to strike.</p>
<p>“Wait! Vora!”</p>
<p>Quickly she dropped her hammer, seeing the other pair of girls standing there, weapons bared, ready to fight.</p>
<p>“Alea, Avelun! By the light, you two are safe! No thanks to Nolan over there…” The warrior walked around the corner, flashing his trademark smirk as he looked over the three women. “I'm glad to see you two beautiful women are alright, I was so worried about you.”</p>
<p>Vora looked over the pair, who quickly released hands, and raised an eyebrow. “I guess you two are alright then? Don’t need any healing? Or did you find another way to pass some time?”</p>
<p>Ave blushed slightly but furrowed her brow as she saw Nolan checking Vora out and responded to her in Draenic. “We found each other out quite fine, although it seems like our friend there may be wanting to find more of you out.”</p>
<p>Vora scowled, although she had to blush a little too as she shook her head. “What? What did she say?” Nolan yelled out, the Paladin turning back and covering his mouth as she walked by. “Nothing… C’mon, we need to move. Leiah is still missing and our job incomplete. We have all...wasted enough time.”</p>
<p>That was something the group could agree on and so they moved up the new fork and down the tunnel. Weapons out, Nolan lead the team with Vora in the middle and the two long-ranged girls in the back. Although the party remained incomplete, they pushed on to deal with the rest of whatever crime syndicate was left. However, as the moved down through the underground tunnels, it became more and more apparent that something was off. Not to the fault of the Lodge, but what they were getting into was something they did not understand. They killed many of them so far and there were fewer and fewer forces as they moved through, now reaching the point where there were none. The walls became less and less roughly carved and more and more smooth. Whatever the tunnels had burrowed into was no longer natural.</p>
<p>“We haven’t killed that many people, yet there is an extensive tunnel system. We were told this happened recently, so something doesn't add up…” Alea spoke gently as the rest of the group nodded. As the walls smoothed out, the tunnel began to widen and the torchlight was slowly being drowned out by a brighter and brighter light.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>The group turned with their weapons bared as Nolan burst to the front and held his shield high. “Stop, who are you!” The girls rolled their eyes at his fake voice as two figures emerged from the tunnel. One was instantly recognized as Leiah, but the other was a figure dressed in purple and black tight clothes, with symbology Vora instantly recognized.</p>
<p>“Old gods… Stop right there.” Leiah stopped and put her hands up, the same as the figure next to her. </p>
<p>“Vora listen, this isn't what it looks like, you have to listen to me.”</p>
<p>Avelun stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Vora stand down...I know you suspect what I do, but let's hear them out.”</p>
<p>Leiah stepped forward and gestured to the stranger. “This is Ashlyn. She captured me but..” She thought back in her head and quickly glossed over some details. “Look, this isn't just a mercenary group, its a cult!”</p>
<p>Ashlyn sighed and stepped forward, offering a slight bow. “I am High Void Priestess Ashlyn Goodwin. I know, you have no reason to trust me but listen. As a former Priestess of the Light, I was seduced by promises of power. We have been working in these tunnels for years. There is a Black Empire era altar of power down here that was ruined by the Cataclysm the Twilight's Hammer had been working on to repair. After Deathwing fell it was abandoned but the project was recently restarted and is almost complete. If we don’t stop the Twilight Herald we will be dealing with a minion of the Old god’s themselves.”</p>
<p>Vora frowned and waved her hammer. “And why should I trust that you aren't walking us all to our collective demise as sacrifices?”</p>
<p>Ashlyn shrugged, briefly smirking towards Leiah. “I have had my doubt for awhile...I needed a reason and a push to go and I might have found it.”</p>
<p>Everyone exchanged glances for a moment until the Paladin dropped her hammer and growled. “Alright fine, but let's move. Any wrong move and ill cave your skull in with the light.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Leiah and Ashlyn joined the group as they pressed on. It didn't take long until they rounded the corner into the final chamber. For being underground, the ceiling was quite high, smooth and ornate with designs of runes and sigils adorning the domed top. On either side were large carved stone statues of Old god minions, their smooth head and long tentacle shaped heads currently focused towards a central pedestal overlooking a pit of Void energy, currently swirling and raging. There were a few dozen or so cultists all around the room, kneeling face down and chanting some ancient language towards one central figure. He was Human, dressed in similar robes to the cultists but much more fancy, with some armoured pieces, also wearing some rather grotesque headwear resembling the skull of an animal. In his hand, he held a long dagger with an intricate design and he too was chanting the same things, although his voice carried much further. At the moment, nobody noticed them, but when the group took a collective step forward, it immediately stopped and the man turned around.</p>
<p>“Ah...the ones who have been making such a noise throughout these hallowed halls. Welcome… you have arrived just in time to witness this plan come to fruition.”</p>
<p>The group steeled themselves as the cultists each stood up and turned to face them. Nolan stood in front and yelled out. “C’mon, we aren't afraid of you.”</p>
<p>There was a collective groan from the group before Ashlyn piped up. “The dagger. We can’t let him complete the ritual.”</p>
<p>There was a loud cackle that rumbled through the chamber as the dagger suddenly began drawing in the shadows from around. “Go, sacrifice yourself in the name of the master. Your death will serve an even greater purpose.” Glancing to Ashlyn he smirked and waved the dagger menacingly. “A traitor's death for you as well. You will suffer the longest...”</p>
<p>The cultists were not fighters. Dressed simply in robes with knives, the group easily dispatched them. However, as each last breath came out of their bodies, the shadows grew on the dagger. “Guys… the dagger!” Ashlyn cried out as the group continued dispatching the immediate threat. “We can't get to it!” Avelun cried out as a blast of Arcane melted another one. The Herald simply laughed as more shadows coalesced. As the last few cultists died, the Herald raised the dagger high and laughed. “Your hubris will be your downfall. Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh!” </p>
<p>With his last words, he drew the dagger along his neck and the group watched as the blood poured from his neck and was instantly absorbed into the dagger. His body crumpled backwards and fell into the pit and vaporized instantly. Suddenly, both of the large statues focused their energy into the pit itself and a cloud emerged that slowly formed a large creature. It was identical to the statues, a long smooth face with a tentacled ending. Its appendages were tentacles as well and it slithered along the floor towards the group. In a shrill and ominous cry, it yelled out something that no one could understand, but in each person’s mind, they heard a clear voice state “Finally, after all these years, I return to this land. I, Hal’thyar, Blade of the Black Empire, shall rend the prison of N’zoth and return my master to this land.”</p>
<p>Nolan turned back to face the group with a pale face. “I..I don’t know if I can do this guys. That thing is too powerful”</p>
<p>Vora stepped forward and smacked him across the face. “Listen, if we don’t stop this thing here and now we not only lose our lives, but we might lose Azeroth.”</p>
<p>Ashlyn nodded “You are both right. We need to stop him, but he is too powerful to kill.” She gestured to the pit “If we can get him back in there, I can trigger the failsafe in this room and collapse it on itself. The chamber will seal and the cascading Void energy should rip him to shreds.”</p>
<p>Leiah nodded. “So its a plan. Weaken him and get him in the pit and run.”</p>
<p>Immediately, Vora went into action. “Leiah, you are with me and Nolan. Nolan, I need you to get the creature’s attention and lure it back towards the pit. Ave, Alea, take point by the door. If it tries to laugh, blast it until he doesn't want to leave. Ashlyn, take point near them. Once he is in you get the spell working and we will get the hell out.”</p>
<p>Nolan looked around, still afraid. “Get its attention? That's suicide!” Vora sighed and walked in, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me? You can do this, you are strong!”</p>
<p>Those glowing blue eyes pierced into Nolan’s soul (and his manhood), and he turned back and ran forward. Everyone else quickly scattered and began.</p>
<p>Hal’thyar began to get his bearings and just as he began to move he heard a shout from this Human. “Hey! Big ugly guy! Have you always looked like you’ve been run over by a car or was that something recent!”</p>
<p>The entity looked him over and with a long tentacle, knocked him out of the way and began slithering towards the exit. “Insects…” the voice rang in their heads again. “I don’t have time for mortals.” As he began to move, a large fiery boulder flew from the ceiling and smacked into his form. Reeling back, his head whipped around as a volley of quick arrows began to pepper him. Only a few found purchase until one caught him square in the eye. Shrieking out, he saw the women pelting him from above and began charging Void energy. Just as he was about to complete, the lithe Rogue popped out and sliced a tentacle clean off and vanished instantly.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you don’t you ugly squid!”</p>
<p>The creature swung where he heard the rogue’s voice, hearing only a giggle as its swing felt no purchase.</p>
<p>“Rah! Wretched things! I’ll end your miserable existence!” Turning around, he began to slither around looking for Leiah as Vora rushed over and helped up Nolan. Pulling light into her palm, she pressed it to his chest and slapped his back, “Get back in there stud”</p>
<p>Roaring with battle intensity, Nolan charged in and swung his shield at the creature. “C’mon! We aren't afraid of you!” backing up towards the pit, the creature slowly lumbered towards the Warrior who lead the creature around the room. Anytime Hal’thyar knocked the Warrior down, Vora kept him going. The creature felt the Arcane blasts and arrows from the two women and although he hit them, Leiah was mostly quick to interrupt his attempts, while continually aggravating him with strikes. Although the damage they were doing was futile, the creature simply chased the two Humans towards the edge to the pit. Leiah got in a few more jabs before disappearing and running back to Vora. “Nolan he is close enough! Get out!”</p>
<p>The Warrior found himself in a tight spot as the creature bellowed out “I am the Blade of the Black Empire! I won’t be bested by pawns of the Titans!”</p>
<p>Nolan smiled as he looked at the group. “No, you will be bested by Nolan and his crew of pretty ladies!” He summoned all his strength and leaped over to Leiah and Vora and kept running. The two ladies followed him as Vora cried out. “Ashlyn, do it!”</p>
<p>There was a sharp crack in the roof of the cavern and suddenly the walls began to cave in. Hal’thyar cried out as he attempted to chase the group out. However, a large piece pinned down the creature as the Void pit began to bubble with liquid shadow and fill the room. Quickly, the six of them ran out of the chamber as the stone doors sealed shut and the sound of an explosion filled the room. </p>
<p>“You...you won’t ever escape me….this isn’t my end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rang in the voices of each of their heads as they made their way back into the manor and out into the open. It was midday, the sun was shining down on the group as they all looked around to one another, sweaty, dirty, bloody, but alive.</p>
<p>“Well...that was something…”</p>
<p>For once, the group agreed with Nolan as they all caught their breath.</p>
<p>“Well, I will be making my way back to Stormwind. I’ll be letting the lodge know that their little criminal syndicate problem turned into a huge fucking Old god pain in the ass..”</p>
<p>He glanced over to the Paladin and smiled. “Would you like to join me, Vora? Maybe we could get a glass of wine later.”</p>
<p>She smirked quickly but shook her head as she heaved her hammer. “No. I'm going to collect my pay and have a nice hot bath and never do a contract ever again.” Glancing around to her group members she smiled. “Feel free to send a letter if you want to get together one time.” She then glared at Nolan. “Except you...I don’t want to see you ever again.” With that, the Draenei walked away and everyone looked around.</p>
<p>“I see, well, Leiah, will you return to Stormwind with me?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No..Ill collect my pay at my leisure. I think I'm going to head home and take my new friend with me.” Smiling, she grasped the hand of Ashlyn and made her way off into the distance. “Contact us some time though, we would love to do this again sometime!”</p>
<p>As the disappeared, Nolan turned back to the other two girls. “...and let me guess?”</p>
<p>Ave laughed and nodded. “Yes, we would work with you again, but for now Alea is going to stay with me for a bit.”</p>
<p>Alea nodded and looked to Ave “At least, for now, see where life takes us. Take care, Nolan.”</p>
<p>They waved as a surge of Arcane energy flashed and the pair of them was gone, leaving Nolan on his own.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess its time to hike it back to Stormwind, get my money and see what else there is to do..”</p>
<p>Picking up his bag, he started to move before putting it down and opening it up. He was quite thirsty, and when he reached for his waterskin he noticed a folded note. It was a small paper with a simple V on the front. Furrowing his brow, he opened it up and darted his eyes across the brief lines. Smiling, he folded it back up, got his drink, and made his way up the peninsula of Gilneas to make his way back to Stormwind to see what else his life had in store for him.</p>
<p>As the last member of the group disappeared, the area became quite quiet. Quiet enough that if you listened to the breeze just right, you could swear somebody was laughing somewhere…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>